


Satisfaction

by hauntedpoem



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Butlers, Cheese, Eclairs, M/M, Wine, and a movie night on the big couch, and ex-butlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpoem/pseuds/hauntedpoem
Summary: Attractive salary. Galion didn't even care about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anyone who could put up with Thranduil's demanding expectations of a butler, it's Galion. He doesn't stay for the money.  
> -  
> also... my first Thralion. I find this pairing adorable.

"Here!" Someone dumped a flier in his lap. It wasn't the first time Galion has been mistaken for a homeless person and given change and half-eaten sandwiches. It wasn't his fault that his clothes were dusty and his face burnt by the sun, or that his hair had that wild feel to it.

After travelling the world, he returned to Middle Earth, to the place where he's seen the light of the stars for the first time. Cuivienen... How he missed those times where there was nothing but the quiet earth below and sleepy stars above.

Not these cars and the unbearable noise. He missed the promise in the air and the challenge of the seasoned land.

Galion looked at the retreating form of the well-meaning elleth that gave him the flier. Of course, she was an elleth! Galion lived long enough to be able to tell apart his own elven kind from humans.

They were rarer than ever here on Middle Earth. Most of the Noldor went back to the undying lands, only some of the Nandorin elves have chosen to linger here and the Sindar, who always loved these lands more than the promise of Valinor.

He looked at the yellow piece of paper. It was a bit crumpled but he straightened it with a brush of his hand. It read:

_Business owner single father looking for live-in help. Elvish or well-acquainted with elven tradition, well-educated, knows Quenya and older elvish dialects, well read in history and literature, environmentally conscious, loves animals and children, presentable, agreeable attitude, well spoken. Cleans and cooks, good at gardening. Offers good company._  
_Attractive salary._

_Please, send your CV along with your contact information. For more details call this number, between 8 AM-8 PM._

Galion has little of his possessions with him. He didn't even own a phone anymore. In the grey mountains, he had no signal whatsoever and weapons such as an axe and a serrated knife were more useful than a phone.

Luckily enough, there was an address scribbled on the back of the paper. Mirkwood Grove, Thranduil Oropherion. After he changed himself into a cleaner pair of clothes in a public toilet, Galion hoisted the backpack over his arm and got into a cab. He would soon find out that Oropherion owned the whole forest and had lived there in relative seclusion with his son for quite some time.

"You have to be kidding me!"  
The house was huge but secluded in the woods. He paid for the cab and tried to comb a through his hair with a hand. After a couple of years in the eastern deserts, it had grown to reach his shoulders. He'd even shaved his head, which was unexpected for an elf. He'd seen his reflection in the bathroom mirror after he washed and scrubbed at his face and chest. He looked weathered, beaten by the wind, his most unusual eyes, blue with a brown circle around the iris burned brighter than usual, betraying knowledge that comes with millennia, despite his perpetually young face.

Galion has always looked younger than most, angelic even, and had been a greatly sought model by the Renaissance painters. His physique and face have been immortalised in some of the most famous paintings. The paint cracked, the painters faded away, only Galion lived on, unperturbed by mortal woes.

Gathering his coat around his slim, sinewy body, he took a sharp breath and knocked. The one who opened it for him was a Sinda. Galion could tell by the pale hair and mithril eyes. They all had this otherworldly touch to their looks but the Sindar more than any other elven kind. They stood out in a crowd without even trying.  
He looked at Galion with a dreamy expression on his serene face.  
"Yes?"  
"Um... The add?"  
"Oh, yes." He said as if remembering, then turned around and called louder  "Adar! For you!"  
He was welcomed in the large foyer, amazed at the high ceiling and general luxury of the place. Then he saw him. Galion thought for a while he was dreaming and rubbed his eyes stupidly.  
Tall, elegant, perfectly composed, with pale long hair cascading down his back, this was Thranduil Oropherion, the demanding owner of the add, and, Galion secretly hoped, his future employer.

He remembers this as if it happened yesterday. His perfect elvish memory is to be blamed for it. In reality, years have passed.

He didn't know whether the job description was butler or companion anymore. After a while, it all blended into one big thing. 

There was no moment spent in vain, he was sure of that. Galion feels satisfied with what he does, even though it stopped being a job for him a long time ago.

Now he pours wine into glasses while Legolas unpacks the macarons and éclairs and the savarin cake. Gimli, Legolas' boyfriend smokes on the balcony and Thranduil is somewhere fixing a movie for all of them.

Galion took a while to decide on the perfect assortments of cheese, then proceeded to cut up some figs and add some red grapes to the mix. 

Legolas was already munching on an eclair, chocolate smudging on his chin. Out of some parental emotion, Galion stopped him before he left with the tray of sweets and wiped the stain with a dish rag.

"There, perfect!"

Legolas gave him a devious smile.

While he was busy adding last minute touches to their feast, he felt gentle, warm arms encompassing his torso from behind.

"Love, I found the perfect movie. I hope Legolas will keep his hands to himself tonight," he said eyeing Legolas and Gimli.

Looking back, Galion was pretty satisfied with where the job got him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> :)


End file.
